


Hartley's pet ( forced fem little space kitty Cisco)

by MarthaBug0192



Series: Pets [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Play, Cisco Ramon Needs A Hug, Collars, Crossdressing, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Feminization, Gen, Hartley Rathaway Being an Asshole, M/M, Master/Pet, Pink Panties, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaBug0192/pseuds/MarthaBug0192
Summary: Hartley has a little space pet of his own, often with the help of Caitlin Snow, Felicity Smoak, and others. Regarding a sissy Kitty Cisco Ramon and what happens to pet Cisco behind the scenes of Harleys Pet starting with the Tea Party from chapter 17... Force-feeding little space collars sissification Fem kittypet sub master and fluffCiscoxHartley CiscoxCaitlin
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon & Felicity Smoak, Cisco Ramon & Hartley Rathaway, Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway
Series: Pets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Hartley's pet ( forced fem little space kitty Cisco)

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. Another story that no one asked for! This is a spinoff and kind of a crossover of the things that happened with Cisco when we are not seeing Harley & Barry, and maybe some extra drabbles that I have over time. I take any requests

Cisco blushed, hiding behind the wavy clumps of hair that fell out from behind his ears. He rocked forward in his pastel yellow chair, trembling each time his collar jingled. Looking at the purple teacup Felicity had placed into his hands. Sealed by a lid that made it resemble a cupcake, with a hot pink bendy straw.

The white stripes on the collar and skirt of his baby pink sailor dress were littered with drops of apple juice. The giant hot pink bow above his belly chub was full of poppy seeds. All of the snacks, from homemade brownies to little finger sandwiches with plastic toothpicks, all smelled so delicious, but he would rather get some answers than to be force-fed another bite.

Daddy Rathaway strolled in excitedly, tightening his gloves. "The guests will be arriving shortly."

Cisco glanced at the wall next to the table. Above the 50 inch Panda plushie, there was a pink poster regarding "Tea Party Etti-kit".

Across from Cisquita was Felicity's chair, and to the left Winnie the Pooh and Lolly the pony and Fritz the tiger and a chair presumably for Caitlin. To the right, three empty chairs, one spot already accommodated with a red doggy dish full of burnt brownie chunks.

His toes played with each other through the sparkly sneakers. Keeping his legs closed as instructed would hopefully keep things at bay.

Caitlin followed behind Hartley. She kneeled down before Cisco, tilting his head up and brushing his wavy hair back behind his ears. She fidgeted with his headband to make sure his kitty ears were on straight.

Cisco blushed at the personal attention. He began to well up as he looked into her eyes. 

She drunkenly frowned, "Oh, you have food all over your face!" 

His nose shriveled up and he raised a weak hand in protest as she licked her thumb and began wiping away brownie crumbs. She finally decided she was done when Felicity dismissed her.

Cisco looked near Hartley's feet. "Okaaay… And who are these guests?"

Hartley's eyes darted around at the stuffed friends next to Cisco before pausing and looking back at the kitty. "Ohh, just some friends of yours. Their mistress is bringing them over for some treats.''

Cisco chose the chair right next to him, as Barry's seat. It was surprisingly easy to imagine Barry slumped obediently getting fed some kind of Scooby Snacks against his will. Cisco's entire face lit up with a painful blush. He grabbed the table and the back of his chair and faced Daddy. ''Barry annnd...?"

"It's only proper I remind you that a polite little girl must keep her legs closed. "

Cisco hovered his hands over the table in stressed compliance. Okay, okay. Be repositioned himself straightforward and let his ankles crossout underneath the table. He couldn't stop looking at the three seats next to him as his fingers fiddled with a lace doily. His mind raced with so many how's and why's, but he settled for hiding his shame behind a pouty face.


End file.
